1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable assemblies, and in particular, to support assemblies such as bed assemblies and other game assemblies, which can be disassembled for convenient storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds are rather bulky and heavy, and are therefore difficult to move around. However, in today's society, people are constantly moving around, and the need for portable bedding is greater than ever.
One conventional type of portable bedding is the sleeping bag. Sleeping bags can be rolled or folded up, thereby making them easy to pack, store and carry around. Sleeping bags are also very easy to set up for use. Unfortunately, sleeping bags are not very comfortable because the user is essentially sleeping directly on the ground, and most conventional sleeping bags do not provide enough padding so that the user will inevitably feel the ground as he/she is sleeping in the sleeping bag. Conventional mats are similar to sleeping bags and suffer from similar drawbacks.
Another conventional type of portable bedding is an inflatable mattress. Inflatable mattresses come close to providing the comfort and environment of a traditional bed as they elevate the user from the ground while providing a comfortable yet sufficiently firm sleeping surface. However, inflatable mattresses are not as convenient to use. They must be inflated for use, and then deflated for storage. Unless the user has access to a pump, the inflation and deflation of an inflatable mattress can be very time-consuming.
Beds are one type of support assembly in that they support a human being who lies flat on the surface of the support assembly. Other support assemblies can include tables and game surfaces, among others, and these support assemblies all share similar concerns with respect to ease of use, storage and transportation.
Thus, there still remains a need for portable bedding that is comfortable for the user, yet is easy to install and disassemble for storage. There also remains a need for portable assemblies that easy to install and disassemble for storage.